


can't get it up

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks that Derek isn't into him anymore.</p><p>or the one where Stiles discovers a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't get it up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxxford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxxford/gifts).



“It’s not you Stiles. Honestly it’s not. It’s just maybe I… I don’t know. We can do this tomorrow.”

Derek turned the light off in their room and laid down. This was the worst time for Stiles. For the third time that week Derek had gone limp in the middle of sex. And as much as Derek tells Stiles that it isn’t him he can’t help but feel as though it is. They had been distant lately, Derek always blowing him off (no pun intended) for Isaac. Stiles felt jealous. The guy was younger than Stiles, had a tight body, not one that has seen three kids. And he was always pressed against Derek, asking Derek to help him with the simplest task. The teen would constantly flash his six pack in Derek’s direction and once or twice Stiles would see a tent in Derek’s jeans after the pack meet. Derek would never leave him for another man. Derek promised that when they mated for the first time.

“I don’t think he finds me attractive anymore.” Stiles had gone over to Scott’s place. His triplets running around and playing with Scott’s twins. The two men sat at the table, drinking a beer.

“That’s crazy Stiles. The man loves you. Always has.”

“Then why is he…Whenever we have sex he loses his momentum in the middle of it. But I saw him looking at Isaac, he got aroused. It has to be me. “

“Dude. You had three of his kids. He married you despite your sarcasm. He chose you.”

                                                                                                                                                                                ********************

 

“So I was thinking that maybe we could…” Isaac was pressed against Derek once again. Derek had called an emergency meeting and everyone was invited but Stiles didn’t want his kids seeing this just yet so that stayed with his dad. The meeting actually turned out to being Derek had gotten Intel that a new pack was in town and he needed them gone to protect the people of Beacon Hills. Scott, the twins and Danny had gone to stop them and that left the three of them alone. Stiles was sitting in the corner, picking at his jeans when he saw it.

Isaac had moved his front behind Derek, pressing his crotch into his husband’s backside. A flash of lust passed through Derek’s eyes and Stiles lost it. He hopped up and pushed the other wolf out of the way.

“Derek. We need to talk. Now.”

                                                                                                                                                ***********

 

“It is me isn’t it?” Stiles didn’t bother to hide the anger. “You said it wasn’t but it is. You don’t find me attractive anymore.”

“Stiles. That isn’t it. I love you. Only you.”

“Then how come you get hard when that jerk is pressed against you? But when I come near you, nothing. Nothing happens.”

“And I was right. It isn’t you. I have Erectile Dysfunction Stiles. It’s common in wolves who mate with a human and I didn’t want to tell you. It last a couple of months.”

“But Isaac?”

“I can get it up with other wolves. But you’re human Stiles. So it won’t work. But babe. It’s only a couple of months. Two, three more tops.”  

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him close. “I should have told you from the beginning.”

“Yeah, you should have.”

Stiles smiled and pressed a kiss to Derek’s neck. 


End file.
